


The Color of Water

by litakelly



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crushes, Daryl likes Jesus’ eyes, Desus - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: Daryl often stares at Jesus for no apparent reason. Jesus really doesn’t mind.





	The Color of Water

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a pointless little drabble that happened because I love these babies and I just can’t wait for season 9 to come out! 
> 
> Also the way Daryl is always staring at Jesus for *no* reason is actually totally for a reason. Also Jesus secretly loves it. Also I am utter trash. Enjoy.

It was late in the afternoon by the time Jesus arrived at Alexandria in a beat up truck carrying crops and provisions. It was just a standard trade run and when the gate opened to let him in he spotted Daryl sitting on a nearby porch watching his arrival.

He hopped out of the car and was greeted by Aaron who relieved him of the truck saying he’d take it to be unloaded at the pantry and return it. Jesus thanked him and looked over to find Daryl still watching him curiously then looking away quickly and continuing to sharpen his knife as if nothing had happened. Jesus smirked and walked over to the older man who somehow always just happened to be around whenever he arrived at Alexandria. 

 

“So what, you’re too busy sharpening your knife to say hello to me but there’s plenty of time to gawk when I’m not looking?” He couldn’t help but tease the man mercilessly whenever he saw him.

 

Daryl’s cheeks heated and he refused to make eye contact despite setting the knife and whetstone aside.

 

“Wasn’t gawkin’,” he grumbled.

 

“Of course not, but one can dream can’t they?” Daryl blushed even harder and fidgeted awkwardly.

 

After a beat Daryl studied his face and hummed his assent.

 

“You know, come to think of it, that’s not the first time I’ve caught you looking at me like I’ve got egg on my face. What is it, never seen a ‘hippie ninja’ before?” Jesus used two fingers to air quote and chuckled good-naturedly.

 

Daryl scoffed and pulled a cigarette from his pocket and tucked it between his lips before lighting it with his zippo.

 

“Nah,” Daryl murmured.

 

“‘Nah’ you haven’t ever seen one, or ‘Nah’ that’s not why you look at me like my very existence is somehow baffling?” He teased.

 

“Mm.” Daryl grunted, his eyes flicking over to look at Jesus then back down. “‘s yer eyes.”

 

Jesus chuckled, “What about them?”

 

Daryl was quiet for a few minutes, seeming to mull over the question while he smoked.

 

“Never seen ‘em like that—di’nt know eyes could even be that color.”

 

Jesus wasn’t sure if it was an insult or compliment but chose to press on and smiled broadly, “some people say they’re blue, some green, but they never really to seem to make up their mind.”

 

Daryl hummed in thought, “‘mind me of a lake I went to once,” he murmured, smiling at the memory.

 

“Was the most water I’d ever seen... till then the biggest body ‘a water I’d seen was the crick that ran behind ma house,” he scoffed.

 

Jesus smiled softly and just listened.

 

“Color ‘a tha water looked blue from ‘ways off, but then... got close an’ it looked more green.” He paused, “then, when ya looked right inta it, tha color, it was both. Sun shone through tha water and it was jus’...” he trailed off and glanced back at Jesus’ face. “Was like yer eyes.”

 

Jesus blushed and looked away, it was the first time Daryl had ever seen the man blush.

 

Jesus cleared his throat nervously, “that’s, that’s... um, thank you, Daryl. Really, that’s probably the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

 

Daryl bit his thumbnail nervously and shrugged before stubbing out his cigarette. Jesus tilted his head to meet Daryl’s gaze, “I like your eyes too,” he said shyly with a small smile.

 

Daryl blushed furiously then mumbled some excuse about needing to meet Rick and shuffled away quickly. Jesus chuckled to himself and turned to watch the older man disappear into one of the houses down the street.

 

At that moment Jesus realized he had more than a little bit of a serious crush on one Daryl Dixon, and he could already tell he was in trouble.


End file.
